Quand la Magie s'en mêle
by Jenifael Ariane Potter
Summary: Harry fait le voeu d'offrir sa vie en échange de la vie de sa jeune cousine. Seulement la Magie décide d'interpréter le voeu à sa manière. Et ça donne ça ...
1. Chapter 1

**QUAND LA MAGIE S'EN MÊLE**

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling si ce n'est l'histoire et le personnage d'Elizabeth Dursley Evans.

**Résumé **: Harry échange sa vie pour celle de sa jeune cousine, mais la magie à choisit d'interpréter le vœu à sa façon.

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré après relue une X fois, la fiction écrite par Lasgalenya Greenleaves, intitulé Voyage. Ne vous étonné donc pas si une partie se ressemble, même si j'essayerais de ne pas être trop ressemblant et pour ceux qui connaissent merci de me dire si cela ressemble trop.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE : LE VOEU<strong>

Recroquevillé sur le sol froid, un jeune pleurait silencieusement, serrant dans ses bras un enfant âgé d'un an. Il avait des cheveux courts et noirs et de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. L'enfant, une fille, avait les cheveux blond-roux et les yeux vert émeraude. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement. De son côté, l'adolescent, âgé de quinze ans, répondant au nom d'Harry Potter souffrait en silence. L'enfant, Elizabeth Dursley, fille de Pétunia Evans et de Vernon Dursley, était insensible à la douleur de l'ainé. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient enfermés sans rien à manger si ce n'est du pain et de l'eau. Le plus grand était à bout. Son corps saignait de partout. Il avait mal et il avait même du mal à rester éveillé plus d'une heure pour s'occuper de sa cousine. Ils étaient seuls. Mais ce qui était le plus inquiet selon Harry était ses jambes. Il ne les sentait plus et il devait faire un immense effort pour se trainer en position assise.

-S'il-vous-plait, qui que vous soyez, sauvez au moins Lily. Faites n'importe quoi mais sauver là, pria-t-il inlassablement, le cœur serré à l'idée de pouvoir mourir mais heureux si cela pouvez sauver Lily. Je vous offre ma vie contre celle d'Elizabeth Evans. Moi, Harry James Potter-Evans, fils de Lily Evans et James Potter, offre ma vie pour celle d'Elizabeth Dursley-Evans, fille de Vernon Dursley et Pétunia Evans. Ainsi soit-il !

Dans une lumière étincelante, la magie opéra et enveloppa les deux enfants. Une minute plus tard, Harry et Elizabeth avaient disparu.

* * *

><p>Désolé si ce chapitre est trop court. La suite sera un peu plus longue, du moins j'espère.<p>

どうもありがとうございました : Merci beaucoup.


	2. Chapter 2

**QUAND LA MAGIE S'EN MÊLE**

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling si ce n'est l'histoire et le personnage d'Elizabeth Dursley Evans.

**Résumé **: Harry échange sa vie pour celle de sa jeune cousine, mais la magie à choisit d'interpréter le vœu à sa façon.

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré après relue une X fois, la fiction écrite par Lasgalenya Greenleaves, intitulé Voyage. Ne vous étonné donc pas si une partie se ressemble, même si j'essayerais de ne pas être trop ressemblant et pour ceux qui connaissent merci de me dire si cela ressemble trop.

**CHAPITRE I : LE RÊVE**

Dans la célèbre et prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, une intense lumière verte illumina l'infirmerie. L'infirmière, une certaine Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau, intriguée par cet étrange phénomène. Mais quand elle vit l'état de l'adolescent apparut devant elle, elle ne put retenir un cri d'effroi. L'adolescent sur le sol avait de nombreuses blessures qui saignaient encore un peu partout sur le corps mais c'est l'état de ses jambes qui l'intriguaient. Ils semblaient comme mort, surtout la droite. D'un sort de lévitation, elle déplaça les deux enfants dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Doucement, elle parvint à détacher l'enfant des bras du jeune homme et le mit à côté. Elle soigna ensuite l'autre enfant et son état était grave. Il était dans le coma et une de ses jambes ne répondait plus totalement. Les coups reçus avaient endommagé le fémur et empêchait toute cicatrisation magique ou moldue. Il avait de nombreuses côtes cassées en plus d'un léger traumatisme crânien. Il souffrait de malnutrition boire même de sous-alimentation. La petite fille, quant-à-elle, souffrait surtout de malnutrition et d'une extrême fatigue. Sinon leur vie n'était pas en danger même si le plus grand l'avait frôlé à plusieurs reprises. Elle attira une chaise à elle et s'y assise en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. C'est donc en surveillant le plus grand qu'elle s'endormit.

_« Pompom se tenait dans une grande et vaste prairie. L'herbe y était verte et légèrement humide. Un couloir de cerisier en fleur l'entourait à droite et à gauche. Sur le sol était déposé des milliers de petits galets blancs étaient disséminés entre les deux rangées d'arbres. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur et vierge de tout nuage. Elle s'y sentait bien et en sécurité. C'est alors qu'une femme d'une grande beauté apparut devant elle. Elle mesurait dans les un mètre __quatre-vingt__. Elle __avait de longs cheveux blond doré comme les épis de maïs qui brillaient au soleil et ses yeux avaient la couleur du ciel, si bleu et si pure. Elle portait une magnifique robe longue qui frôlait le sol de couleur blanche avec des fleurs de cerisiers au bas et au niveau des manches qui se faisaient évasées et qui arrivaient au sol. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. De plus, une magnifique aura doré l'entourait._

_-Vous devez être Pompom Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle d'une jolie voix musicale._

_-C'est exact. Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

_-En m'a donné plusieurs noms, répondit la jolie inconnue. Au Japon, on m'appelle Amaterasu, en Inde, Krishna, en Amérique, la Dame Blanche et en Angleterre, on me nomme Mère la Magie._

_-Vous… Vous êtes la Magie, répéta Pompom, interloquée._

_-En effet. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous parler des nouveaux arrivants. L'adolescent âgé de quinze répond au nom de Harry James Potter, il est le fils de Lily Evans et James Potter. La petite fille répond au nom d'Elizabeth Dursley, fille de Pétunia Evans et Vernon Dursley. Elle est censée avoir un an mais elle en aura cinq pour pouvoir être un peu plus dépendante. Ils viennent du futur, de l'année 1995 pour être plus précise._

_-Mais… n'est-ce pas dangereux pour eux de venir du futur ou même pour nous ? demanda l'infirmière._

_-Il n'y a plus de futur pour eux. Ils devront se reconstruire ici, en 1975. Leur époque les a détruits, notamment Harry. Vous avez-vu son état. Ce sont ses tuteurs, Pétunia et Vernon qui le lui doivent. Ils ont besoin d'être aimé et ensemble pour avancer._

_-Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle finalement._

_-Parce qu'en 1995 vous étiez déjà liée à l'enfant. Harry a tendance à entrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et en ressort souvent blessé. Il devait se rendre au moins deux fois dans l'année à l'infirmerie. C'est comme ça qu'au cours de ces quatre années, vous êtes devenue ce qui ressemblait de plus près à un parent pour lui. Il vous confié tout et vous aidez aussi à l'infirmerie. D'une certaine manière, il est devenu votre petit fils et vous, sa grand-mère. Et je sais que ce lien ne s'est pas brisé avec le temps. Au contraire, il s'est consolidé et votre magie l'a adopté tout comme la sienne. Comprenez-vous ?_

_-Mais même si je deviens leur grand-mère, il leur manquera une mère. C'est d'une mère dont il a besoin._

_-Et vous, il vous faut une fille pour être plus crédible dans votre rôle de grand-mère, ajouta la Magie, finissant ce que n'osait pas dire Pompom. Dans un sourire, elle ajouta, aimeriez-vous m'avoir comme fille ? »_


	3. Chapter 3

**QUAND LA MAGIE S'EN MÊLE**

**Disclamer** : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling si ce n'est l'histoire et le personnage d'Elizabeth Dursley Evans.

**Résumé **: Harry échange sa vie pour celle de sa jeune cousine, mais la magie à choisit d'interpréter le vœu à sa façon.

Cette histoire m'a été inspiré après relue une X fois, la fiction écrite par Lasgalenya Greenleaves, intitulé Voyage. Ne vous étonné donc pas si une partie se ressemble, même si j'essayerais de ne pas être trop ressemblant et pour ceux qui connaissent merci de me dire si cela ressemble trop.

**CHAPITRE II : UNE FAMILLE**

_ « Je vole. Je flotte. Je me sans si léger. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je suis si bien. Si loin de toute souffrance et de toute douleur. Mais où suis-je ?Comment je m'appelle ? Pourquoi suis-je en paix avec moi-même ?_

_ -Harry ne part pas. Harry._

_ Qui m'appelle ? Qui est Harry ? Est-ce mon nom ? Qui est-elle ?_

_ -Mon grand reste avec nous, me dit une voix plus âgée. Une voix que je connais au plus profond de moi. Une voix aimante et rassurante. Ne meurt pas Harry. Ne nous abandonne pas._

_ Pourquoi ? Une autre voix me parla. Une voix douce, rassurante et aimante. Une voix que je n'ai jamais entendue auparavant mais que je sais être amie. Une voix empreinte de magie. De magie pure._

_ -Tu dois te battre Harry. Des gens ont besoin de toi. Pompom, Elizabeth et moi. Tu ne dois pas te laisser mourir, Harry. Pense à ceux qui vivent encore. Pense à cette petite fille que tu as juré de protéger. Ne l'oublie pas, elle a besoin de toi tout comme toi tu as besoin d'elle. Bat toi Harry. De toutes tes forces._

_ Mon corps se solidifia. Je sentais les draps sous mon corps, l'oreiller sous ma tête, les mains qui me tenaient, la main qui se baladait dans mes cheveux. Dans mes cheveux ? Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ça avant. C'était si réconfortant et si doux que je sentis les larmes couler. Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un était là pour moi._

_ -Chut ! Tout va bien, maintenant. Tu ne crains plus rien. Tu es en sécurité, mon enfant. C'est fini. Tu ne sera plus jamais seul. Plus jamais._

_ Sur ces paroles rassurantes, je sentis mon esprit revenir à mon corps et mes yeux s'ouvrirent. »_

_ -_Bienvenue parmi nous, Mr Potter.

Je tournais la tête vers la voix et je reconnu Madame Pomfresh, quoique qu'elle semblait bien plus jeune que dans mon souvenir.

-Pompom, croassai-je d'une voix faible.

Ladite infirmière me donna un verre d'eau à boire pour éclaircir ma gorge douloureuse. C'est alors que je les vis. La première était une élégante femme de trente-cinq ans qui avait de magnifique cheveux blond doré comme le soleil. D'ailleurs, elle avait même des yeux à faire pâlir le ciel d'envie. Elle portait une somptueuse robe rose avec des fleurs de cerisiers d'un rose plus pâle sur le bas de la robe et sur ses manches évasées. Elle était belle. A côté d'elle se tenait une fillette de cinq ans aux longs cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets dorés et aux magnifique yeux verts comme l'émeraude. Les mêmes yeux que moi, songeai-je juste après.

-Lily ? Est-ce toi ? Demandai-je alors, incrédule.

-Oui, cousin Harry. C'est bien moi.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient ? Finis-je par demander incrédule face à Lily.

-Un peu plus de deux semaines, répondit la magnifique femme aux yeux bleus-azur.

-Et en deux semaines, Lily prend quatre années d'un coup. Et au fait en quelle année suis-je ?

-Vous êtes en 1975, Mr Potter. Le 17 août 1975. Vous êtes arrivé ici dans la soirée du 31 juillet au 1° août. Vous étiez inconscient et vous teniez fermement la petite Lily. Je vous ai soigné comme j'ai pu et en dehors de votre jambe droite, tout devrait être bon, expliqua Pompom, les larmes aux yeux.

-Grand-mère, murmurai-je en prenant l'infirmière dans mes bras. Merci.

La petite Lily serra elle aussi l'infirmière dans ses bras. Elle ne la connaissait que depuis deux semaines mais elle se sentait proche d'elle et puis elle avait confiance en Harry. Elle attrapa la main de la gentille dame qui deviendra sa maman et elle vit son cousin faire de même.

-J'ai enfin ma famille réunie, murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
